Charlotte Froggy
Charlotte "King Sweet" Froggy is a direct descendant of Big Mom, more specifically her Sixty-sixth great grandson and seventy-ninth great Grandchild, and is currently attempting to recruit as many descendants of Big Mom as he can to rebuild what he calls "The Charlotte Pirate Empire" Appearance Froggy is somewhat small man, only 4'9 tall and not weighing much. He tends to wear a blue tuxedo with a white shirt and vest, as well as a white top hat with a pink band. He has pink skin, black hair and disturbingly pink eyes. Personality Froggy is a polite man with "standards" and places a BIG emphasis on "proper behaviour" with his crew. Don't let that fool you. Underneath this shallow politeness lies an absolute physchopath that would gladly let his first mate drown if it meant recruiting one more Charlotte to his group. "My family was stolen from me when I was very young you see, so now I'm looking for my extended family. The other Charlottes and I, once we're all together we'll takeover, and no one will hurt my Family again" The physchopath warning doesn't extend to other Charlottes, he legitimatelly believes that since they are related any Charlotte is immediatelly worthy of his trust, this has bit him in the butt on more than one occasion. Abilities Despite his small frame and Size Froggy is a suprisingly strong guy, he has practice in the "White Glove Style" of combat, a martials arts he created that is basically a mixture of black leg style and some judo grapples. Devil's Fruit Froggy's Ama Ama no Mi is a paramecia type devi's fruit that allows to capture anything or anyone he touches inside of a large sugar crystal. This does not kill the captured person or object and they can be freed, relatively unharmed, from the crystals using water or by melting them with fire. he can also coat himself in these crystals to buff his defense or fire shard projectiles made of the crystals. Haki He has learned to use Armament Haki to defend himself and power up his kicks. Rock Candy Mountain Rock Candy Mountain is the name of the most powerful technique in the "White Glove Style". By combining Armament Haki with his Sugar Crystal Armor Froggy's attacks become strong enough to smash through steal and sometimes break through others Armament Haki Relationships Charlotte Roxanne The first Charlotte Family member that Froggy recruited. He almost blindly trusts his "Favorite Aunt" Which Roxanne has taken advantage of for her own gain on multiple occasions. History The Trauma of Youth Charlotte Froggy was born to a pair of slave traders on New Cake Island. For the first six years of his childhood he and his parents lived in the lap of luxury thanks to the suffering of others. Than the marines raided their family mansion and ruined everything. His parents hid him with a group of slaves when they were captured, buying him time to escape but also causing him to see them be executed. As you may have guessed that was pretty traumatizing for him. It's believed that this event may have been what created his obsession with family, as well as his hatred for marines and the world government. He would later sneak away from the rescued slave group and, after recovering a small chest of his mothers jewlery, buy his way onto a trading ship in order to get to another island. He would then drop off the map for 13 years, only reamerging recently. Trivia *His name is a refrence to the "Froggy" Rock candy. Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:DoomyBoy Category:Martial Artists